narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayo Uchimoto
Kayo Uchimoto (団本勝代, Uchimoto Kayo) was a female member of Ōkamigakure's Uchimoto Clan and daughter of Nori Uchimoto, who was at that time, the first village head. She had an important role in developing the literature of her village. Kayo worked as a chronicler and an anthropologist; her purpose was to write a history of the known clans. She wrote under the pseudonym Bunko (文子, Bunko). Background Kayo was born in the Uchimoto Clan as the daughter of Nori and Annaisha Uchimoto. In her childhood, she was very fond of literature and history, as well as of calligraphy. She inherited her father's passion for writing and she started composing short stories. Later on, Kayo started studying the history of the other clans, while making field and cultural observations of them and their traditions. All the data she gathered was used to create a historical trilogy (which can be regarded as a historical novel). Kayo died unmarried, later in her eighties and was buried alongside her family. Personality Kayo was a loving, caring and respectful person. She was very considerate towards her clan members and the other villagers. Somehow, Kayo was reserved when it was about the basic training with her brothers; it can be said that she was not fond of it at all. Despite being spoiled in childhood, Kayo had shown to be a quite mature individual and responsible for her actions. Appearance It is said that Kayo resembled her mother in point of hair color and her father in points of skin and eyes color. She also inherited from Nori his pupil-less eyes. Kayo was also noted to be a tall, but actual skinny individual. As the rest of the female clan members, Kayo wore a elaborate colorful kimono clothing. She had two medium beauty-marks (one under her left eye and one at the corner of her mouth) and her eyebrows were shaved and painted with black. On her lips, Kayo wore a light colored lipstick and kept parted on the middle in a hime cut style. Some of her locks were tied at the back of her head with a wood hair pin. On the middle of her forehead, Kayo had painted the symbol of her clan. Abilities Kayo was a gifted writer and analyst, she had an extraordinary memory, eidetic memory, which helped her to memorize lot of information in a short period of time. She could remember and recall images, sounds or objects with which she came in contact, after only a few instances of exposure. Due to this ability, Kayo could memorize the new information the other clans gave her, when she did not have her writing tools with her. Legacy She remained in history as an important chronicler and her writings are still relevant for the newest generations as cultural and historical references. Trivia *Her name "Kayo" (勝代) means "beautiful generation", while her surname "Uchimoto" (団本) means "inside the origin". Her pseudonym "Bunko" (文子) means "literary child". *Her name is a reference to the Japanese tale of Tamamo no mae and Lady Kayo. *She used to write under the pseudonym Bunko because she was somehow scared that somebody might not found her writings purely cultural and might though that they were a threaten against them. *Her favorite food was anything cooked by her mother. Later, Kayo's favorite meal was unadon. *Her hobby was star gazing and sometimes perfecting her writing. References *Kayo Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Miroslava Banshí. *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto *Infobox picture created by Miroslava Banshí. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Pre-Gen Category:Original Character Category:Ōkamigakure